I will protect you
by NeilPatrickHarrisLover
Summary: After a surprising revelation, John and Sherlock finally shows their sentiments for each other. But the danger is at the door. Based on a roleplay I had. Character slightly OOC. vulnerable!Sherlock. Slash. If there are some grammatical mistakes,tell me!


That was a shiny day in London, after several weeks of rain. John Watson, ex army-doctor, now a normal doctor in an hospital, was signing some papers: that was a busy day for the man, who was tired. That night he didn't sleep well and part of the fault was Sherlock's, because he had played the violin all night long, without rest. John brushed his eyes, yawning. He looked at his watch: 3 PM. Finally his day was ended. While he was taking off his scrubs, he received a message from his flatmate.

_John?__**-SH**_

_Sherlock? What's the matter? __**-JW**_

_I...Where are you? __**-SH**_

_I'm at work! Where are you, instead? __**-JW**_

_Are you busy? Can you come home? I'm at the flat. __**-SH**_

_No, I can come...Actually I've just finished my shift. I'll be at home in 15 minutes, ok? But, there's something wrong? __**-JW**_

_Good. And…You're right. __**-SH**_

_Ah, so there's something? __**-JW**_

_...Yes __**-SH**_

_And...? __**-JW**_

_I..I cant remember...what happened...it...just hurts __**-SH**_

_I'm in the cab, I'll be there as soon as possible, ok? __**-JW**_

_Ok...__**-SH**_

John was worried about those messages…What happened? Even if they were just sms, he could feel that there was something wrong. After ten minutes he arrived at home.

-Sherlock? I'm here!- said John, reaching the flat, running. He heard Sherlock's voice who was calling him.

-John! Kitchen...I'm in the kitchen.-

John reached the room and the scene was terrible. Pots and pans were all over the floor, as well as Sherlock. There was a cut on his head and he was surrounded by water from the pans.

-Sherlock! What happened!- yelled John, helping Sherlock to stand up and letting him sit on a chair.

Sherlock staggers to the chair, still dazed. He winced as John touched his arm.

-I can't remember...as far as I know..I was boiling water for an experiment, then I was on the floor. I think I must have it my head on the way down-

John watched Sherlock with a terrified look. There was blood all over Sherlock's face. The cut was deep.

-You stay here! I'm going to take care of you.- he said. After a minute he returned back with his bag full of medical tools.

-I've to mend the cut. It will hurt a little, ok?-

Sherlock fell silent and nodded. Letting John work. After two minutes the wound was clean.

-All seems all right. Do you feel something in the other parts of your body?-

-My shoulder...my arms and chest too. It stings.- He said.

-God...Lie on the couch...- said John, helping Sherlock, who complied. He was a bit shaky as he walked but he maked it into the living room. He lied down on his back, gasping as he tried not to put pressure on his shoulder. He avoided eye contact with John and just stared at the ceiling

-What were you trying to do?- asked John, while he opened Sherlock's shirt. He was full of bruises all over his chest and on the shoulder.

-You have to take off your shirt, or I'll never be able to heal you.-

Though he thought it was never possible Sherlock felt his cheeks burn red. He opened his shirt, the boiling water had splashed all over his torso leaving nasty burns on top of his bruises from the fall.

-I was purifying the water by boiling it.-

-You've never boiled something, am I right? God, look at this burns...I've to spread this cream against the bruises and the burns all over your chest. It will hurt a bit, so stay calm and don't move, ok?- said John, with a sigh, spreading the cream all over his torso.

-I have John, I've just never blacked out while boiling water before-

He begun to shake slightly as John applied the cream. He jerked slightly but then he forced his self to stay still. Tears went form his eyes, but he blinked them away.

-What happened exactly?- asked John, then he watched Sherlock, who was trying to hold his tears. -Are you crying?- said then, watching Sherlock straight in the eyes.

-It hurts that's all.- He turned his head away, trying to make up more excuses. -You said yourself it would hurt. Anyway I was boiling the water..- He struggles to remember. -I felt numb...but I ignored it. Then after the numbness there was agonizing pain...in my head. The rest I have already told you-

John watched Sherlock, with a worried look. Then he put away the cream, watching his friend.

- There's something more, isn't it? What's the real problem, Sherlock, tell me...I'm here, you can tell me everything, you know- said John, caressing Sherlock's curls.

He tried to hide it from John.

-No! There's not. I just feel stupid that I need all of this. Because I fainted.-

-Sherlock, I know you very well. Please, tell me what's the problem. I want to help you. You...you're my best friend.-

Sherlock stared at John. He was taken back by his words of kindness. But he quickly becomes confused. He tried to turn away to sulk, but he was in too much pain. He tried to change the subject.  
>-Thank you for coming home to help. Were you busy today? Many patients? I think we may have a case soon. That'll be good.-<p>

-Sherlock! Don't try to change the subject! I want the truth and I want it now! I'm scared and worried about you! So, please, stop being such a fool and tell me the truth. ALL the truth!- yelled John, which eyes were glistening. Sherlock, the usually strong and confident man, sometimes even cocky man, stared with fear at John as he yelled. He wasn't scared of people, not when they shouted or when they attacked him. But this. This brought back memories, memories of people he cared for and who he though cared for him, turned on him and became angry and fierce. He knew that it was all his fault. He tried to sit up and back away But he couldn't. All he could manage was a whisper before he broke down.  
>-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...-<p>

John took his face between his hands, two little tears escaped from his eyes.

-Please Sherlock, talk to me. I swear that I won't be mad at you in every way. Please, just talk. You're scaring me.-

-I'm sorry- Was all that he could manage. As sobs came thick and fast.

-God Sherlock! What the hell happened?- said John, scared. He never saw Sherlock like this, so weak, so vulnerable. He was used to see Sherlock as a great man, who knew everything and nothing could hurts him. And now he was there, on the couch, crying.

-Sherlock, please, I'm your best friend and I'm worried. I want to know. I promise that I will be with you, whatever the problem is. I'll always be with you, I swear.-

Sherlock calmed himself down. He took a deep breath. And began to tell John everything.

-I have epilepsy. Though it hasn't affected me since I was a child. When I used to get it, my father would become angry. Because...it wasn't right. I was a freak to him. An abomination and he hated it. You see, usually when I have a fit, I could be in the middle of a task or game...There was one time I was painting: I had a fit and paint went everywhere. He was so angry! So was my mother. Both of them. He took the belt to me.- He paused for breath, then he continued -So I tried to be careful. But at the time the epilepsy made me clumsy...and that made him angry. It happened at school once. The other boys took it a chance to confirm that I was a freak of nature. Naturally I've been bullied in school too. So I skipped classes. Eventually my father found out...I limped for about a week after that, but he told everyone else I had had a fall.-

After that Sherlock finished his story, John's eyes were full of tears.

-Oh God Sherlock...it's not your fault! It never was your fault! You're not a freak! Why were you so ashemed? You don't have to be. Maybe your parents would have to be, because they were wrong. Being epileptic is not wrong. It's just a bad situation, but there's nothing wrong. We can deal with it- John, who was now crying, hugged him. -From now on I'll be forever on your side, ok? I will never leave you, Sherlock. You can trust me. I swear.-

-But...the mess..in the kitchen. Stopping you from being at work.- He was shaking now. -I made you angry. Everyone I love, or at least hold dear to me. I don't know how, but I make them hate me. I make them angry. I can't be near people John. I don't want to hurt anyone, anymore.-

-You've never made me angry! Disappointed, maybe, sometimes, when you act like a dick, but never really angry. And no one hates you. Look at Mrs. Hudson, Molly, even Lestrade. Or Mycroft, even if he doesn't shows his feelings, he loves you. You're his brother. And I love you too. You're my best friend and the best man I've ever met. If it wasn't for you, probably I would be alone, in my old flat. But I met you and now everything it's better. And the work will not be a big deal. I can be a doctor even here at home. And I will take care of you when you need to. Really Sherlock, you don't have to feel like this.-

Sherlock was lost for words. He didn't know how to react to such things being said to him. He had never really heard them before. So he nodded in understanding. Before burying his head in John's shoulder.

-I owe you so much John. Thank you.- He sobs once more.

-It's ok, Sherlock. Everything will be fine. I'm here.- said John, hugging him, caressing his hair in the sweetest way possible. Sherlock muttered something into John's jumper, between the sobs. John blushed.

-Wh...what did you said?-

Still quiet. And still muffled against John's jumper, hoping that it wouldn't be real if he wouldn't say it to his face.

-Ugh..I Lovmph youph-

After saying it he gingerly looks up. His eyes were still bloodshot. John giggled, kissing him in the forehead.

-Me too.-

Sherlock smiled and rested his head on John's shoulder. He shivered a little. His shirt was still open. Most of the cream had be absorbed. The harsh looking burns had calmed down.

-Are you cold? Why don't you take a hot shower? Or maybe do you want to sleep?-

Sherlock couldn't help giggling. -John...a hot shower? I've been burnt.- He reached up and kissed John's cheek.

-I don't really want to move. Why don't you come and lay next to me?- His eyes twinkled.

-Ok...but in the couch we will be uncomfortable...there's not so much space...-

Sherlock began to cheer up. His sense of humor ad whit was returning.

-Perhaps not, but I don't take up too much space...and we'd be warm...Actually..- Another thought...-You could help me to my room-

John smiled. -I think that's better.- He helped Sherlock to reach his bedroom, then he helped him to sit on the bed. John had his arms around Sherlock as he lowered him down. With a swift moment and a slight grunt of pain (but he didn't care), Sherlock flipped John down on the bed next to him. John blushed a bit, then he hugged Sherlock, holding him next to him.

-Do you feel better?-

Sherlock slithered up next to him. -I do now.- He kissed his forehead. -Thank you... for everything.-

John kissed him back, caressing his cheek. -You know that you can count on me every time you need. I'll be forever here for you.-

Sherlock felt emotions bubbling inside him again. -Thank you. And John...the same applies for you. I know I can be a dick sometimes. But I'll always be there for you-

-I know it...I owe you a lot Sherlock, really-

-I think we are in debt to each other. Though I don't feel that way...as such...It's hard to explain. It's a feeling. An emotion. One that makes me want to protect you. And care for you. Maybe even die for you...-

John blushed then he looked straight into Sherlock's eyes. -It's called love Sherlock...- he said in a whisper, then he kissed him softly on the lips. Sherlock froze. He'd never been kissed by a man on the lips before. However it made all of his fears and worry melt away. It warmed him up. He closed his eyes and kissed John back. Neither John had ever kissed a man on the lips, but with Sherlock was different. Everything was different with him. He took Sherlock's face between his hands kissing him even deeply. Sherlock breathed in quickly as John deepened the kiss. His hands snaked around John. John ran a hand to the man's chest, not covered by the shirt, still open. He shuddered slightly as John's touch. All of this was new to him. But he was enjoying every last second. He smiled and pressed his tongue into John's mouth, exploring the new area. One of his hands traveled up John's back and stroked the back of his head. John moaned against Sherlock's lips, holding him tightly. He interrupted the kiss, breathing heavily, then he kissed Sherlock's white neck, leaving little kisses all along his torso. Sherlock moaned in return. All of this was electrifying! 

-John..-

His hips involuntary bucked as John's kisses drove him wild. His hand swept down John's body, brushing against something hard in his groin. John felt a chill that went through his back. All of it was so new and yet so exciting. His hands reached Sherlock butt, stroking it slightly, and then he reached the back of Sherlock's head, kissing him again on the lips, with more ardor this time. Sherlock moaned and broke the kiss.

-Do you do this with all of your patients?- He laughed. And kissed John deeply. Grinding his hips up to John's. John giggled against his lips, then he broke the kiss too.

-Just with the attractive one.- then he kissed him again, biting lightly the man's lips. Suddenly a noise made them startled.

-What was that?-

A creak from the stairs. Sherlock held John close putting his body in front of John's.

-Dears? Are you here?- they heard Mrs. Hudson come upstairs.

Sherlock relaxed a little. At least they weren't in danger. He coughed.

-Yes Mrs Hudson. I wouldn't come upstairs though. Bit of a mess in the kitchen. We'll clan it up for you.- He stifled a laugh.

-Oh! Ok. I was coming up because there's DI Lestrade here. He wants to talk to you about a case...- she said. Sherlock stared at John. Before grinning.

-Fine send him up! But I'll only send him away again.-

-Ok dear. Mr. Lestrade, come in.- said Mrs. Hudson.  
>-Sherlock, maybe you should go...maybe it's important. We...we can continue later...- said John, whispering. He stood up from the bed, trying to act normal, but Sherlock pulled him back down. –<p>

-Trust me John.- He looked deep into his eyes and kissed him before Lestrade burst in.

He was surprised for a moment, then turned around, coughing, embarrassed.  
>-Aehm...I'm...I'm very sorry. But...aehm...Sherlock, it's kind of urgent. I need you. Now.-<br>John blushed, broking the kiss.

-Ah Lestrade. Always a pleasure. Now as you can see I'm a little busy at the moment. Please leave details of the case on the mantelpiece and John and I will be with you first thing in the morning.- He smirked.

-Aehm...as...as you wish...but remember, is important...It's about...Moriarty. He's back.- he said then, watching Sherlock with a worried look. Sherlock's features grew dark. He glanced at John.  
>-When?- His tone was almost dangerous.<p>

-This morning...we've found four people killed and in every crime scene there was his name, written with blood.-

Sherlock could feel John's heart thump against his chest. He thought his own was going to break his ribs. He made a snap decision.

-We'll be at the station in 5 hours. Give me time to think.-

-Perfect. See you soon. John...- then Lestrade was out. John let himself fall onto the bed, with a vacant expression.

-What we're going to do Sherlock? He will go after us...after you.-

-John..- He was scared. Not for himself but for John. His John.

-We have to stop him...he have just killed four people...- John was scared as hell. He didn't want to lost Sherlock. He was the only one who he cared about.

-We have to stay apart.- Sherlock was serious as he looked John in the eyes. -You have to stay away from me.-

-What? Why?- John stared at Sherlock, worried.

-John. If we stay together. He has more of a chance of hurting you. And I...I don't want that! Not now! You need to hide yourself. I'll arrange something with Mycroft.-

-I don't want to stay away from you! You're too important to me. If something wrong happens I will not be able to live anymore...Please, Sherlock, don't leave me. Not now...-

-I want to protect you John. And I'll do anything to make sure that YOU are safe. You've saved me so many times. Please let me save you.-

Tears escaped from John eyes. He hugged Sherlock, holding him tightly. -I...I love you Sherlock...- he said, sobbing.

-John. I love you too...I...- He sobbed back, and quickly kissed John on the lips.  
>-John...You'll be safe I promise. I love you.-<p>

-Then...ok...call Mycroft and then meet Lestrade. You have to stop that mad man!-

Sherlock got out his phone still holding John tightly.

-Mycroft. I'm sure you are well aware that Moriarty has returned. I need you to send some of your men down to take John and keep him safe. By any means unnecessary. Don't let him find me.- He began to feel John struggle in his grip. Sherlock's breath hitched.  
>-Make sure he is well looked after. And I mean it!.- With that he hung up.<p>

-Thank you, Sherlock- said John, kissing him quickly on the lips, the he stood up, leaving the room. -I've to prepare a suitcase...In case, you know...in case this story would last long...-

Sherlock watched him leave. A silent tear escaped from him as he texted Mycroft.

_Mycroft. He'll try to escape. Lock him up if you have to. But make sure he is luxuriously treated. __**-SH**_

_I'll do it...but why are you so worried about him? __**-MH**_

_Love. You wouldn't understand. And thank you __**-SH**_

_You're welcome brother. __**-MH**_

Sherlock sighed and sat up on the bed. Twenty minutes later Mycroft arrived, with his best men, taking John with him. John watched Sherlock and he hugged him.

-Be careful!- he said against Sherlock's chest. Sherlock kissed him onto his head, then watched him go away with Mycroft in the car. He was going to went back into the flat when, suddenly, someone grabbed him. He gasped at the sight, but he didn't had time to say anything. There was a loud ruckus as four men came into the apartment. Two were henchmen. Once was Sebastian Moran who was holding Sherlock. His hands tightly around his neck and his hair. And finally, behind them all, was Moriarty.

-Well, Well...Mr. Holmes. Finally we meet each other again. Aren't you happy to see me?- said Moriarty, with a grin.


End file.
